


When Can I See You Again?

by Stratagem



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: A modern college AU short story collection.





	1. Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yona of the Dawn | Akatsuki no Yona.
> 
> I'll be borrowing a couple OCs from my other stories on occasion. ^_^

"I feel like we packed an entire beach shop..." Jae-Ha said as he shouldered yet another bag. The group had decided to enjoy a weekend at the beach so today was their first day getting out onto the shore. "Yoon, I'm inclined to blame you."

"You can blame me, I don't care," Yoon said, completely unashamed. He had on a t-shirt and swim trunks and a white strip of sunscreen across his nose. "You'll actually be thanking me later when you're not burned to a crisp. Or when you don't develop skin cancer later in life."

"I'll try to remember to write you a letter from the rest home," Jae-Ha said.

"Planning on going to a rest home early, Droopy Eyes?" Hak said. He was carrying an umbrella, a couple breach chairs, and one handle of the cooler while Kija carried the other end. "Want me to research some for you? You are looking old and worn out these days."

"That's maturity, not old age," Jae-Ha said. He stepped back as Zeno ran past holding a giant inflatable whale over his head with one hand and tugging Kaya along with his other hand. Kaya was carrying a small beach bag and wearing an inflatable tube shaped like a donut. "See? I'm the mature one."

"You're all so slow!" Zeno said, letting go of Kaya's hand so he could turn around. "Let's go, hurry up."

"I'll race you," Kaya told Zeno with a smile.

He beamed back at her. "You're on!"

"The ocean's not going anywhere, you two," Hak said. However, they were already gone, dashing off across traffic to the beach access ramp.

"But all the good spots might get taken," Yoon pointed out.

"We can't let that happen," Kija said. The white-haired guy had a collapsed tent and a bag slung over one shoulder while he helped Hak carry the cooler. "We have to find the best spot."

"It's not a competition, Kija," Jae-Ha said.

"But we still have to get the best spot..."

"Hold on a moment. Princess, what're you doing?" Hak said, one eyebrow raised as he looked at his girlfriend. The redhead was attempting the carry four beach chairs and her bag by herself, which made her look like a super cute pack horse.

"I'm doing my share," Yona said, gritting her teeth, "I'm helping."

"Is that it?" Hak said, trying not to grin, "You look lopsided."

"I'm not!" Yona blinked as Shin-Ah stepped up and scooped the two of the beach chairs off her right arm. "Shin-Ah, I had it."

"He's being stubborn," Shin-Ah's girlfriend Lien said as she stepped up beside Yona, "He thinks he can carry everything by himself." She was toting a bag that had all of her and Shin-Ah's beach stuff packed into it, but Shin-Ah had both of their beach chairs, a bag of snacks, and an umbrella. And now he had two more chairs. He glanced over his shoulder at Yona and Lien, who made a face at him and hugged the bag to her. "I said no." Shin-Ah half-smiled and walked on, following after Zeno and Kaya who were disappearing over the dunes.

"Did he try to take the bag, too?" Yona asked as everyone left started moving toward the beach access, crossing the street.

Lien nodded. "Yep. He's sweet, but I can't let him carry everything."

"Keep up, you two," Jae-Ha said over his shoulder. The light for the crosswalk had just changed to red, indicating that everyone was going to need to stop walking. Both girls yelped and raced after the guys, getting onto the sidewalk again before they could get clipped by a car.

The group hiked over the dunes and suddenly the ocean was shining in front of them. Waves lapped the shore, and umbrellas and tents dotted the sand for as far as the eye could see. Yona saw that Zeno and Kaya had headed straight to the water, dropping their gear at the edge of the ocean. Their donut and inflatable whale floaties were very noticeable from the ramp down to the beach.

"Are we going near the pier?" Lien asked, scooting around Jae-Ha and sliding past Kija and Hak.

"That's the plan," Hak said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Kaya and Zeno's stuff," she said, shouldering her bag, "And let them know where we're going." She pointed a finger at Shin-Ah and gave him a gentle smile. "You need to put all of that down so please don't follow me."

"Then give me your bag," Shin-Ah said.

"Nope." Lien grinned and darted off, leaving Shin-Ah staring after her. He started to follow her but Jae-Ha clapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't make her upset," Jae-Ha said, "Just come put that stuff down then you can go get her."

Shin-Ah let his gaze linger on Lien for a moment before nodding and hurrying off toward the pier. Yona smiled as she saw Lien splash into the ocean to talk to Zeno and Kaya, her own bag left by Kaya's on the beach.

Hak pressed against her side, giving her a push toward the pier. "Let's set all this down so Yoon can start making camp. Then I'm going to toss you into the ocean."

Yona reached out and poked his arm. "What if I throw you in first, hmm?"

Hak blinked and then started laughing, making Yona sigh. "Hak!"

"Hey, we have to set up our spot, we can't all go swimming immediately," Yoon said. He walked ahead of the others, heading to the place where Shin-Ah was swiftly discarding everything he had carried. "I guess that's an okay spot..." He looked around and then shrugged. Actually, it was the best spot available. Close to the ocean, not far from the shaved ice stand, far away from the trash can, near the pier in case the ravenous beasts needed extra food or someone wanted to fish. Shin-Ah did have a knack for spotting good spots like this.

The blue-haired biology major took off for the ocean, taking the long route so he could avoid Yoon. He caught up to Lien just as she was walking out of the water and grabbed her hand. Even from the pier, they could hear Zeno shouting and then Kaya and Zeno started a splashing war as Lien and Shin-Ah tried to leave.

"I think Zeno lies about how old he is," Jae-Ha said as he dropped his gear into the sand and started helping Yoon set up camp. "He's actually five."

"He sure acts like it," Yoon said.

"Let's get camp set up and then we can go swimming," Yona said, her hands on her hips.

"It's not camp..." Hak said, rolling his eyes when Yona cut her eyes at him.

"Yona dear, do you need someone to help you put on some sunscreen?" Jae-Ha said with a smirk, "I'll volunteer, since Hak seems to have forgotten."

Hak's foot landed on top of Jae-Ha's, though the impact was softened due to the sand. "What was that, Droopy Eyes?"

"You're crushing my bones."

"It's okay," Yona said, "Yoon already helped me."

"Kija, you need to put on sunscreen," Yoon said, glancing at the guy and his milky white skin, "You're already turning pink."

"Am I?" Kija said. Sure enough, his nose was already turning a very light rose color.

"If you wait much longer, you'll be in the running to be in the Little Miss Lobster pageant," Jae-Ha said.

"We'll have to start calling you Red Snake."

"You're the only one who calls me White Snake, Hak..."

"I'll help you, Kija," Yona said.

"You made him turn a whole new shade of red, Yona," Jae-Ha said.

Sure enough, Kija was bright red like a summer tomato. It lasted for about thirty seconds, or until Hak grabbed one of their bottles of sunscreen and squirted it onto Kija's head. "Hey!"

"Your hair might burn."

"That's impossible!"

"Well, your part could burn, technically," Yoon said from where he was putting up one of the umbrellas. He let out a yell when he was suddenly doused with water. Glaring, he looked up at Zeno, who was standing over him with a dripping sand bucket.

"You looked like you might overheat," Zeno teased, "You guys are taking forever."

"Yona, come swimming," Kaya said, grabbing both of the redhead's hands and pulling her toward the water.

Lien and Shin-Ah were standing behind Zeno and Kaya, both of them soaked. They dropped the gear they had carried at the edge of their group's spot. A furry little head poked out of the bag that Lien had been carrying, and then Ao jumped out and scurried through their camp to dive into Yoon's bag of snacks.

"Did you have to bring the squirrel?" Yoon asked, one eyebrow raising as the little critter dug her way into a packet of peanuts.

"She would've been lonely," Lien said. Shin-Ah nodded and walked over to pick up the squirrel. She raced up his arm and perched on his shoulder, her cheek pouches filled with peanuts.

"Fine..."

Zeno thrust a fist into the air. "I officially declare this beach day begun!"


	2. 5 Hour Energy

"Kija, do you want to die?"

"No, I just want to pass my exam, it's really important."

"Well, you're definitely not going to pass it if your heart explodes," Yoon said, "You'll wind up having to go to the E.R., and you'll miss the whole thing." He shoved an empty bottle of 5-hour energy drink into Kija's face, forcing him to look up from his laptop. "How many of these have you drank?"

"Eh...since when?" Kija asked, blinking.

Yoon couldn't tell if he was trying for subterfuge or if he honestly didn't remember anymore. Seeing how it was Kija and he couldn't lie to save his life, it was the latter.

The silver-haired history major was surrounded by books, papers, notebooks, his laptop, and empty 5-hour energy bottles. He hadn't come out of his room since shutting himself in after breakfast, and it was almost time for dinner. Everyone else was heading out for dinner since Yoon was too busy to cook and no one else was volunteering.

Yoon set the empty bottle down with a thunk on the edge of the desk. "Did you even sleep last night? You do remember that your exam isn't until tomorrow afternoon, right..."

Kija tossed a glare at Yoon and ducked behind his laptop screen.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me about it, I'll just have Hak or Jae-Ha drag you out of here—"

"It's a third of my grade!" Kija exclaimed. He picked up a book and then set it down before snatching a piece of paper up. He glanced at it and then put it to the side. "If I don't pass this exam, I'll be setting myself up for failure in the future."

"I understand where you're coming from." Sort of. Yoon actually had an eidetic memory and could instantly recall anything he had ever read. He never had to read things twice. But he did understand the importance of studying and getting good grades. "Come on, you can't focus if you starve yourself."

"Can you just bring me something back?" He started reaching for his wallet, but Yoon grabbed it and tossed it onto Kija's bed.

"No, you have to come with us."

"What, no," Kija protested, "I have a studying schedule, and I can't take a break until eight."

Well, that was just plain stupid. Yoon put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the stubborn white-haired weirdo. "If you don't come with us, do you know what I'm going to bring you back to eat? Chocolate covered crickets. I saw them at the candy store with Yona, and I'll bring you back a big huge bag—"

Kija went even paler than usual. "You wouldn't..."

Yoon made a face and stepped toward the door. "For dessert, you can have a lollipop with a mealworm in it."

That got Kija up and moving. "You are the cruelest housemate to ever live."

Yoon smirked as he watched him grab his wallet and a jacket. All right, maybe he was evil sometimes, but at least Kija wasn't going to die of an energy drink caused heart attack.

Stubborn moron.


	3. Mean Bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Yoon-centric drabble.

“I think I should cut you off." 

“Try it and I’ll talk to your manager.”

“Harsh words.”

“Touch my coffee, and they’ll get harsher.”

There was a laugh. “Mmm, I’m soo scared.”

Yoon looked up at the petite blonde standing next to him, her hands wrapped around his mug of coffee like she was going to take it from him. Reaching over, he pried one of her fingers off the mug. “Let go. I pay for the coffee, I get to drink the coffee.”

It was a Tuesday evening, and close to closing time at Yoon’s favorite coffee shop, The Bean Express. Most of the customers had already gone home, which must have been why Reika thought she could steal his coffee. She was one of the people who worked at the shop, but she seemed to take special interest in teasing him.

“She’s got a point, though, Yoon,” Kija said. The white-haired young man was sitting across from Yoon, his laptop open and books spread out around him. He and Jae-Ha were both there, though Jae-Ha was there to flirt with the dark-haired barista who wouldn’t give him the time of day. Right now, Jae-Ha was lounging on the couch while the woman glared at him since his boots were on the leather furniture.

“She had no point,” Yoon said, prying another one of Reika’s fingers off his coffee, “She provides coffee, I pay for the coffee, she leaves me alone, I drink the coffee.”

“You have an addiction,” Reika said, smirking, “I’m trying to help you.”

“You’re trying to aggravate me.”

“Maybe a bit of that too.” She reached out with the hand he had succeeded in pulling off his mug and gently flicked his nose. “You’re one of our best customers, but you’re no good to us if you keel over from over-caffeination.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing for pre-med students,” Yoon grumbled, “We have caffeine in our veins.” He pulled his mug close, hiding it behind his arm in case Reika got anymore clever ideas about stealing it. “I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me alone."

Reika grinned. “Suit yourself, mean bean.”

Yoon made a face as she walked back over to the counter, disappearing into the back room, her blond ponytail swinging behind her. He shook his head and went back to reading, his finger still on the place he had left off on. Reika was too distracting sometimes. She did that on purpose.

An arm dropped across his shoulder. “You do know she likes you, right?”

Yoon sighed. “You can go away too, Jae-Ha.”

“You can’t possibly have missed those signals,” Jae-Ha said, “The teasing, the looks. She _likes_ you. And I think you like her.”

“You know, not every interaction between people has to be romantic in nature,” Yoon said in a withering tone, “People can just be friends.”

“Right, but not you two,” Jae-Ha said. He slipped into the chair between Kija and Yoon and propped his feet up in the seat opposite of him. “You should ask her out for lunch, since asking her out for coffee would be dumb.” He waved a lazy hand at the coffee shop around them, as if Yoon wouldn’t be able to figure out what he meant.

Yoon felt his face heat up and he grabbed his book, lifting it up to cover the blush. “I’m not asking her out. It’s just Reika.”

“I’d say no anyways,” her chipper voice said and Yoon died a little of embarrassment. He pushed the book down and saw Reika standing at the counter, wiping down part of the countertop. Her dark-haired coworker was scowling at him. “You’re not really my type.”

“I…” Yoon popped his book into place again. “Good.” He was just going to hide behind his book and never come out again.


End file.
